Lord of the shadows
Nazywam się Matias. Pracuję jako geolog, badam Ziemię oraz podziemia. Czasami odkrywam coś nowego w okolicy. Niedawno odkryłem, że pod drogą, która jest obok mojego domu, odkryto jakieś szmery. Podejrzane... Widocznie jednak ten, który się tam krył, chciał wystawić mnie na próbę... To był wyjątkowo pochmurny dzień. Słońce wyłoniło się z zza nich jedynie na minutę, po czym ponownie zniknęło w ich odmętach. Zaczęło mżyć... Wracałem spokojnie z pracy przez boczną uliczkę mojego małego miasta. Ulica nazywała się Cienista, to właśnie tam do tego doszło. Szedłem, czując że ktoś za mną idzie. Jednak nikogo nie było widać. Czułem jednak silnie czyjąś obecność. Odwracałem się do parę metrów, ale uliczka była pusta. Gdy byłem już 10 metrów od domu, nagle kogoś zauważyłem. Na ławce, obok mojego domu siedział mężczyzna. W wieku około 40+. Miał granatowy, rozpięty płaszcz i jeansy. Przyglądał mi się uważnie. Jego spojrzenie było przeszywające i surowe, a oczy były szare. Po chwili spuścił ze mnie swój wzrok. Spojrzał w przeciwnym kierunku, a ja szybko podszedłem do drzwi mojego domu. Gdy miałem wyjąć klucze, ponownie na mnie spojrzał. Czułem to. Powoli odwracałem głowę i to co ujrzałem, prawie doprowadziło mnie do omdlenia. Facet stał tuż przede mną, a jego oczy lekko się jarzyły białym światłem. Patrzył na mnie, a ja nie mogłem się ruszyć, nic zrobić. Delikatnie wyciągnął dłoń przede mnie, a na niej miał jakiś czarny proszek. Wpatrywał się tak długo i strasznie, że zgadłem, iż mam go wziąć. Chwyciłem odrobinę proszku. Miałem już dość tej sytuacji, więc cisnąłem proszkiem między oczy mężczyzny. W parę sekund byłem w mieszkaniu i zatrzasnąłem drzwi. Odwróciłem się z uśmiechem w drugą stronę, a mężczyzna stał przede mną. Oblałem się zimnym potem. Chwycił mnie za szyję i wyniósł przed dom. Posadził na ławce. To co wydarzyło się później... Sypnął na ziemię troszkę czarnego proszku. Nagle cała ziemia zaczęła się rozstępować. W betonie pojawiła się szczelina, która szybko się powiększała. Cała droga była pęknięta na pół. Z pod ziemi zaczęły wychodzić jakieś stwory, przypominające kształtem ludzi. Były jednak całe czarne, jak gdyby były mgłą. Otaczały tego mężczyznę, latały wokół niego. Całe niebo zaczęło czernieć. Poczułem wielki, tępy ból głowy, traciłem świadomość. Zaczęło grzmieć. Mężczyzna stał, szepcząc coś w nieznanym języku do swoich... sług. Jeden z potworów podszedł do mnie. Miał lekki zarys twarzy, co jeszcze bardziej mnie przeraziło. Nie mogłem jednak uciekać, ten facet kontrolował wzrokiem moje ciało. Ból się nasilał. Nagle stwór zaczął unosić się nade mną. Szybko znalazł się za mymi plecami. Zaczął wnikać w moje ciało, łamiąc mi kręgosłup i inne kości. Nie mogłem nawet krzyczeć. Nie mogłem nic zrobić. Drugi potwór wskoczył na moją głowę, wydłubując mi jedno oko, wyrywając zęby. Po chwili potwory wróciły do pana. Ten tylko spojrzał na mnie po raz ostatni, lekko się uśmiechając. Byłem cały we krwi, wręcz w częściach. Nagle mężczyzna przemówił: - Byłeś grzeczny, gratulacje. Miałeś szansę stać się moim wspólnikiem, jednak nie nadajesz się na zastępcę Władcy Cieni. A teraz stań się cieniem samego siebie. Żegnaj. - Wyszeptał strasznym głosem. Po tych słowach zniknął w podziemiach, łatając dziurę w drodze swoim pyłem. Mnie znalazła moja matka, do dziś jeżdżę na wózku. A Władcy Cieni nigdy więcej nie widziałem. Kategoria:Opowiadania